


Are you flirting with me or do you just want a free drink?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: i run a hot chocolate/cider booth at the local ice rink and you always flirt with me but i didn’t think it meant anything because you seem to flirt with everyone
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Are you flirting with me or do you just want a free drink?

Children laughing in delighted screams, holiday music blasting from the speakers, cold air making his skin tighten under his woolen hat…

Rhys loved the holiday season. And he particularly loved going to the temporary ice rink set up in the middle of the main square of Velaris. Seeing his baby sister laughing like crazy while she skated with Cassian, and letting a cup of hot chocolate warm up his freezing hands while he watched them, those were his favorite things about the ice rink.

Well, those, and getting to talk to the cute chocolate vendor. Feyre. He’d asked her name the second time, and she’d given him with a smile so beautiful he hadn’t been able to think about anything else since.

Cassian had laughed a few times that Rhys seemed very eager to go skating this year, but he’d brushed it off. And he’d avoided going to get drinks with his brother. Because he was unable to stop flirting with Feyre, and he knew that Cassian would never let it go if he realized Rhysand was having a crush. 

“Hi Rhys,” the familiar voice greeted him, and he didn’t stop the grin forming on his lips. “Long time no see,” Feyre added sarcastically. He’d been there the night before.

“Did you miss me?” He answered with a smirk, and she laughed. The most beautiful sound in the world.

“Sure. Three hot cocoas, one without marshmallows?”

“Yep.”

Rhys was glad he had to wait for his order to be ready, a perfect excuse to look at her work for a few minutes without her thinking it was weird. She was wearing the red woolen hat on her hair, and her usual blue coat, the uniform for all the workers at the rink. But she had new mittens on her hands, covered in holiday patterns and leaving her long fingers free to work. He realized he’d been staring at her hands when she came back to the counter with his order.

“You’re actually my last costumer today, I’m closing early.”

“Oh? Exciting plans?”

She snorted. “Yeah, right. Not really, I promised my sister I’d help her set up in her new apartment and now I’m stuck on painting duty every night after work. Anyway, here’s your order.”

He thanked her and paid before wishing her a good evening and rejoining with Cassian and Lyra. They sipped their drinks while their sister told them about her day at middle school, but Rhys only half-listened, his thoughts focused on the beautiful woman he’d been flirting with for nearly two weeks now. He’d thrown all of his moves at her, and she seemed to like it, laughing and blushing and smiling at him when he appeared at her booth. But she was at work, and it was her job to be nice with the customers. And he would not become a part of these people who acted as if they were entitled to ask her out just because she was nice to them. 

***

Why he’d decided to walk to work today, he didn’t know. The weather had been so inviting, snow falling lazily from the sky and forming a thin coat of white on the ground, that he’d just wanted to walk around in it. The problem with snow, was that it was  _ wet _ . His hat was soaking wet and he was starting to feel the cold reaching inside his boots.

He spotted a coffee shop on the other side of the road and checked the time. He still had twenty minutes before he had to be at work, he could stop and warm up for a while. He wasn’t expecting the view waiting for him inside.

Feyre was standing behind the counter, the same amazing grey-blue eyes and gorgeous smile greeting him as he came in, but dressed in a tight velvet dress, colorful tights covering her legs. Her smile changed when she recognized him, from a formal greeting to a large grin.

“Rhys! Are you stalking me?”

He laughed and closed the door behind him. “I swear I’m not. I’m just freezing and I came in for a coffee. I had no idea you were working here.”

He came up to the counter and took off his hat. There was nobody else in the shop, and there was only the faint sound of holiday music around them.

“What can I get you?”

“Black coffee would be nice, please.”

“One black coffee, coming right up!”

He looked at her while she prepared his order. It was the first time he saw her without the large coat and the hat. He hadn’t thought it possible, but she was even more beautiful than what he imagined. The dress hugged on to her every curves and her hair was held up on her head in a loose bun, a few strands falling from it, revealing the skin of her neck.

Feyre came back to him, gave him a big mug of coffee, and placed her elbows on the counter to talk to him.

“There you go. I never saw you in the area?”

“Yeah, I work right around the corner but I usually take the bus to go to the office so I don’t walk around here often.”

“Then why’d you walk today?”

He blushed. “I wanted to walk in the snow.”

She chuckled. “Aww that must have been so cute. And  _ such  _ a bad idea!”

He glared at her and she laughed.

“So Feyre, how long have you been working here? I thought you were working at the ice rink?”

“Oh, the ice rink is just a holiday gig. My sister was supposed to cover it, but she’s having a baby so she’s… otherwise engaged! But I’ve had this shop for almost four years now.”

They talked for a long while after that, Rhys sipping his coffee on his side of the counter, Feyre nibbling at a piece of cake from hers. Until finally, his phone rang.

“Mor?”

“Rhys where the hell are you? We’re all waiting for you for the meeting and your assistant is telling me you’re not even at the office yet?”

“Shit, I totally got track of time! I’ll be there in five minutes, Mor.” He hung up, finished his coffee, and laid it on the counter. “I’m sorry Feyre, I have to go.”

He took her in again, gorgeous in her dress and standing behind the counter of her shop, looking at him with what looked like a smile of disappointment. Staring into her eyes, he realized he didn’t want to go just like that, as if he was just a customer, and they hadn’t just spent a great twenty minutes together. But he didn’t want to impose either.

But Feyre took the reins of the situation, resting a hand on his. “Rhys, are you going to ask me out?”

He stared blankly at her for a minute, and she took her hand back, looking mortified.

“You’re not, alright, I’m sorry. I just assumed because.. Well you’re always so nice to me and it looks like you’re flirting sometimes and… ugh I’m so stupid please forgive me I just -”

He cut her off by grabbing his hand. “I was flirting, Feyre. And I do want to ask you out.”

“Oh.”

“I just assumed, because you’re working and you’re supposed to be nice to your customers and… I didn’t want to act like the jerk who hits on the waitress, you know?”

She smiled. “I do. And I just assumed you were that way with everybody, I didn’t think you were actually flirting. But…” she trailed off, a wonderful shade of pink invading her cheeks.

They stayed silent for a minute, before starting to laugh at the same time.

“Oaky,” said Rhys, “can we just agree that we were both wrong so that I can ask you out, now?”

She grinned at him. “Absolutely!”

He left the coffee shop with a smile on his lips and a new phone number saved on his phone.


End file.
